


(Fanart) Deco Worf

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Portrait of Worf with a Deco inspired border.





	(Fanart) Deco Worf

  
  



End file.
